


hot chocolate

by wolfiesiyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiesiyeon/pseuds/wolfiesiyeon
Summary: is it unprofessional to flirt with a customer?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I haven't written for a little while.. or at least it seems that way but I just felt like writing something a little different and festive. tbh I'm not sure how I feel about this but its just a small drabble so its all good!  
> enjoy the christmas holidays if you celebrate, and I hope everyone has a lovely day/night :)

“Is it unprofessional to flirt with a customer?” Bora looked to her left where her favourite colleague, Yoohyeon, was making a coffee for a customer. The older girl aimlessly wiped the already clean counter with a damp white cloth, her mind elsewhere as she awaited the reply.

“Thank you, have a lovely day!” Yoohyeon handed the customer her drink with a wide smile before finally turning to the smaller one and arching an eyebrow at the question.

“Why would you ask?”

“Just answer.” Bora fired back, throwing the cloth to the side and brushing both of her small hands against the dark green apron that covered her body.

“Uhm-'' Yoohyeon admired the reindeer ears that were placed comfortably atop of Bora’s head, “I mean… not really.” She returned her eyes back to the girls’ serious gaze.

“Good.” The older one smiled genuinely, clapping her hands once before exiting into the back room. They had no more customers in store so she wasn’t needed directly. She could chill for a little while until her break.

“Hey,” The silver haired girl trailed behind her colleague, following her into the back room, “now you have to tell me why.”

“No I don’t.” Bora shot back, frowning.

“Please?” Yoohyeon pried. “Is it that girl that always comes in on Wednesday’s after college?”

“W-what?” Immediately, the smaller one's eyes widened, a light pink flush colouring her cheeks.

“So it is.” The younger one smiled smugly, earning a quick slap from Bora in response.

“No, it’s not.”

“I guess we’ll see at 4pm today then, won’t we?”

Bora froze, “oh shit… it’s Wednesday.”

Yoohyeon winked before disappearing back in store, “subtle.”

“Alert, alert,” Yoohyeon tapped Bora on her shoulder, consequently forcing the small one to make eye contact, “cutie at 3 o’clock.”

“3 o’clock?” Bora turned to her right, facing a wall, “Over here? Oh, I see nothing.”

“Shut up,” Yoohyeon grasped the older one's upper arm, “I don’t even know how that shit works but look.” She spun Bora on her feet so the girl was facing the customer who had just entered the store and was browsing the menu as if she didn’t order the same drink every time. Bora’s lips parted as she watched the gorgeous girl adjust her glasses upon her nose with her middle finger, her brow slightly furrowed as she concentrated on the board above.

“Your time to shine.” Yoohyeon laughed, leaving Bora alone in the store as she exited into the back room, closing the door gently behind her. The girl was approaching the counter, slowly but surely and it was as if the world was enclosing in around Bora. She quickly took a sharp intake of breath before approaching the front, standing directly ahead of the taller one. The cute stranger was wearing decorative christmas earrings, two shiny silver christmas trees dangling from her ears.

“Feeling festive?” Bora blurted out. Their eyes locked in an instant and the taller one arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

“What sorry?” She smiled slightly.

Bora’s cheeks flushed a mellow pink as she dropped her gaze to the till below her, “I-uh what can I get for you?” She exhaled, a long breath before feeling brave enough to lock eyes again with the pretty girl ahead of her. She was still smiling, two evident dimples engraved into the skin of her perfect cheeks.

The taller one hummed, running an unhurried hand through her black locks of hair, “I heard you do a Christmas hot chocolate… am I correct?” She chuckled to herself at the question. She was very... articulate. Bora stared at the girl in awe for a moment before she realised the question was directed at her, for _her_ response. She took a step back, slightly flustered before nodding.

“Y-yes it’s the marshmallow one, with salted caramel on top.” She gave the girl the exposure, a shy smile painting her lips with her words.

The customer nodded slowly, evidently in thought for a moment.

“I’ll try that one please.” She reached for her purse, “medium.”

“It’s on the house.” Bora exclaimed unprovoked, causing the raven head to freeze in her position, eyes flickering up to the baristas face with curiosity filling them.

“And why would that be?” Bora was _sure_ she saw the faint impression of a smirk upon her features.

“Uh-you see, you’re our… eighty... seventh customer today. So… yeah. Congratulations.”

That didn’t explain anything.

The taller girl’s grin stretched across her lips, her white teeth poking through as she lowered her purse. “Eighty seven? Wow. You’ve served that many customers today?” Her tone was unconvinced yet playful at the same time.

“Yep.” Bora popped the ‘P’, “crazy right?” She attempted to play off her awkwardness.

“Indeed.” Minji tilted her head to the side, admiring the smaller one behind the counter.

“So! Take away or…”

“No thank you, I’ll take a seat in the corner.” The girl nodded once, pointing briefly to the single beige table in the corner of the store.

“Got it.” Bora exhaled, “I’ll bring it over.” She nodded in her direction, waiting for the other to leave but raised an eyebrow when she remained glued to the spot.

Bora froze, unsure of what exactly the girl was waiting for but she didn’t vocalise her confusion, instead, she waited until the raven head broke the awkward staring competition.

The girl chuckled, “aren’t you going to ask me for my name?” She pushed her glasses quizzically up her defined nose.

“O-oh…”

“Or do you only write the name when it's to go?” She beamed sweetly and Bora internally kicked herself. God, she was out of her mind, she’d literally forgotten her work conduct.

“Oh, _yes_ , excuse me.” She pushed a flustered hand through her hair, dropping her gaze, “what’s your name?”

“It’s Minji.”

And with that, the pretty girl made her way over to the corner of the store, taking a seat and pulling out her phone. Bora released a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding in.

She needed to make this hot chocolate the best thing Minji had ever tasted.

“Do it. I dare you.”

Bora almost jumped at the voice of her colleague close to her ear from behind. She spun around, black felt-tip marker between her fingers. She had written the pretty girls name upon her white cup and was almost prepared to deliver it to her.

“Dot the ‘I’s with a heart. Do it.” Yoohyeon encouraged her. “I know you were contemplating it.”

Bora’s cheeks flushed. The younger girl was right, she _had_ been contemplating it, for a longer time than she should’ve. She’d done that with many customers drinks before, it was a regular occurrence actually so why should it be any different right now?

Without any more thought, Bora drew two hearts above the ‘I’s in Minji’s name, colouring each of them in for double the effect.

“God, you really _do_ have a crush on her.” Yoohyeon watched Bora’s side profile as she completed the act of admiration, her concentration extremely apparent.

“Shut up _beanpole_.”

Yoohyeon gasped as Bora budged past her in a lighthearted manner.

“Wish me luck.” The smallest sighed.

“Good luck girl,” Yoohyeon patted her back twice, “you’re gonna need it.”

Bora narrowed her eyes before turning on her heel to approach Minji in the corner of the room, the girl's hot chocolate stable upon a tray in her hand.

“And here you go ma’am.” Bora placed the tray down for the other girl, pushing it closer in her direction.

“Call me Minji.” The girl giggled endearingly, hands immediately reaching forward to latch onto the warm disposable cup as her eyes dropped to the smaller ones chest, “... _Bora_.” She read her name badge.

Bora looked down, only _slightly_ flustered by the sound of her name leaving such perfect lips. “Alright… Minji.” She nodded, noticing the smile that spread across the girl's features.

“Enjoy your day.” The smaller one reciprocated the smile. When Minji took a sip of her drink, that acted as Bora’s cue to leave, except the raven head addressed her once more before she could vanish completely.

She hummed, “I like your ears by the way.”

Bora raised her eyebrows, one hand instinctively shooting up her right ear where she tugged at it aimlessly. “Huh? Why?” She questioned genuinely, “oh no... are they turning red?” She sounded disappointed.

Minji, who had leaned in to take another sip of her hot beverage, suddenly snickered, the steam fogging up her glasses completely. Bora found the action incredibly endearing and laughed along with her, waiting for the older one to elaborate as she wiped her glasses manually with her sweater paw.

“Your reindeer ears, silly.” Minji managed once her laughter had surpassed, gesturing with her hands atop of her head, like a bunny.

Bora’s mouth formed an ‘O’, her eyes widening. “Oh my god, I’ve been wearing them this entire time?” She had completely forgotten the glittery red antlers had been on top of her hair all day. “Now I’m embarrassed.” She facepalmed herself, attempting to drain the blushed colour from her cheeks.

“Don’t be,” Minji waved a hand in front of her, their eyes locking once more and this time, there was a playful glisten within her chocolate iris’. “But next time I think it’d be cuter if you wore mistletoe.”

Okay, Bora was definitely blushing now, and _hard_ at that. She bit her lip to hide the wide grin that was threatening to control her lips.

“I-uh- _noted_.” Her shy smile was incredibly charming in Minji’s eyes, it was precious. She sent a wink in the baristas direction before their sweet encounter passed.

Bora was in the backroom, running a hand through her hair, pacing back and forth. Her leg was jittering everytime she stood still for a second. Her nerves were growing but she really wanted to ask Minji out… or try to at least.

A silver haired girl appeared seconds later, a wide grin on her features.

“Yoohyeon!” Bora ran in her direction, gripping her colleague by her apron, “help me ple-”

“The cute girl left.”

Bora frowned, a slight pout immediately forming upon her red lips. “Oh.”

“But she left you this.” The youngest smirked, holding out a folded piece of paper. It appeared as though it had been ripped from the corner of a notebook.

**_‘Bora, let me pay you back for the drink sometime. ;)’_ **

“Holy shit,” Bora squealed, “she left her number!”

“My girlie got herself a date.” Yoohyeon clapped enthusiastically, embracing the small girl in her arms.

Even though it was cold outside, Bora suddenly felt warm. She felt warm… all because Minji was about to be her date for Christmas this year.

  
  



End file.
